1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relates to communications.
2. Background of the Related Art
Mobile radio communication systems are used in everyday life. Garage door openers, remote controllers for home entertainment equipment, cordless telephones, hand-held walkie-talkies, pagers, and cellular telephones are all examples of mobile radio communication systems. For example, cellular radio systems provide high quality service that is often comparable to that of a landline telephone system.
In wireless communication systems it may be necessary for two wireless devices to synchronize. Synchronization generally refers to two devices being configured so they can actively communicate with each other. Specifically, when one device transmits data at a particular time, the second device is configured to receive that data at a specific predetermined time. In other words, for two devices to communicate, synchronization is necessary so that one device can operate in anticipation of another device. If synchronization is not accomplished, two devices cannot communicate with each other. Accordingly, the two devices will not be able to perform their intended function.